


thinking about you all day, all night

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Getting Together, Inspired by Love Live!, Jung Hyunjin | Ven is a Gay Disaster, Kim Taeseok is a Gay Disaster, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Useless Gays, feat. teenagers joking about sex, i'd tag enemies to lovers but it's literally just taeseok failing at emotions, no beta we die like hyunjin's brain cells around taeseok, school idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: He's breathing on your shoulder, Taeseok's brain unhelpfully notes, and all vestiges of heterosexuality go out the window.or: taeseok hates golden boy hyunjin because he's too perfect. hyunjin would really like to not be hated, actually.
Relationships: Jung Hyunjin | Ven/Kim Taeseok, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	thinking about you all day, all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamliterallyahotpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamliterallyahotpocket/gifts).



"Hyung?"

Taeseok stares at the schedule scrawled across the whiteboard, gaze flitting over the names scribbled in each small box. _ECLIPSE_ , he recognizes - as with _Cinnamon Spice_ and _YoungDay_ \- but the last name, _STAR★POWER_ -

"Hyung," he repeats, turning to stare at their club president. "Who, exactly, is _in_ 'star power'?"

"Well," Minsung edges, a sheepish grin on his face, "Kyunghun-ah wanted to work with WYLD-ssi from High Class Academy, and Youngjoon-ah gets along really well with Daehyun-ssi, and Minsoo-yah wanted to work alone, so-"

" _No_."

Taeseok strides across the space, fury burning in his dark eyes, and Minsung takes a few quick steps back, clipboard clutched in his hands.

"I don't see why you're so upset?" he tries, and Taeseok makes a wordless sort of screaming sound. "It's just Hyunjin-ah-"

" _Just Hyunjin_ ," Taeseok grits out, and Minsung nods.

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"I am going to tear you _limb from fucking limb_ and _shove them up your ass_ , hyung."

"Adding 'hyung' doesn't make it better!" Minsung protests, and Taeseok arches a brow.

" _Try me._ "

See, the case is this: ever since they first joined XR's school idol club all those months ago, Taeseok has hated Hyunjin's fucking _guts_.

Maybe it's the way everyone fawns over him. Maybe it's the way he's so stupidly perfect. Maybe it's the way he's at the top of the class and has all the friends he could ask for. Maybe it's because he's fucking hot and doesn't seem to know it. Taeseok doesn't really care. He just hates his fucking guts.

And, of course, Hyunjin doesn't even have the decency to do the same for him. Asshole.

"Would you rather work with Minsoo-yah?" Minsung begs, clipboard raised over his head in anticipation of Taeseok's fist. "I can't do much else-"

"Is this because _ECLIPSE_ was so successful?" Taeseok demands, and Minsung peeks around the clipboard to stare at him. 

"Maybe...?"

" _Fuck you!_ "

* * *

The fact that they have to share a stage with MAYHEM is, stunningly, not what Taeseok's upset about.

He may be upset because of Minsung's interactions with MAYHEM's choreographer and composer, but he's not particularly upset with MAYHEM in particular. Their two members in his year are even really nice, so that's not it at all.

No - he hates that he has to share a stage with _Hyunjin_.

It's clear what Minsung was going for. The back-and-forth that made _ECLIPSE_ so stunning to watch is something he and Hyunjin have in _spades_ , but somehow, it doesn't have the same bite as Minsung and Dongho's every interaction. 

Maybe it's because Hyunjin's so compromising. Taeseok owns the stage, he _knows_ he does, but Hyunjin's willing to just... let that happen? 

Taeseok shouldn't be complaining about that, and yet he is anyways. 

God, _fuck_ Jung Hyunjin. Now he's making Taeseok lose precious hours of sleep rethinking their routine.

His phone buzzes on his desk, and he picks it up, gaze landing on a text from Hyunjin.

Well. _"hot bastard >>>:("_.

And, of course, this man has the fucking _gall_ to ask if Taeseok's been sleeping. What a dick. Taeseok can take care of _himself_ , fuck you very much. He didn't skip a grade for nothing.

He types out a quick _"yes i did, fuck you"_ and taps send, turning back to his whiteboard with his marker pressed to his lips.

 _Bing!_

Of course Hyunjin responds. Man couldn't take a hint if it dragged him for twenty miles over gravel and then ran him over a few extra times for good measure. 

"I'm glad you're sleeping," he reads, and _no_ , he is _not_ smiling, that's _lies and fucking slander_. "Fucking... _Jung Hyunjin_."

* * *

Their first rehearsal goes about as well as can be expected.

Hyunjin brings flowers, because _of course Hyunjin brings flowers_ , and if anything can properly describe the look on Taeseok's face, it would be the way Kyunghun bursts into a laughing fit.

Kyunghun is now Taeseok's least favorite hyung, _confirmed_.

Still - MAYHEM arrive, and they spill over the building, divvying up into their subunits to work. Taeseok's around ninety percent sure Minsung and Dongho are going to do _something_ in a closet, even if they say they aren't, and it's only by imagining the amount of money he'll win that he gets through the first half of practice. 

But then, of course, Hyunjin has to open his big fucking mouth. 

"Taeseok-ah," the watermelon-haired boy starts, tipping his head back to blink lazily at him, "can I ask you something?"

Great.

"Sure," Taeseok huffs, rooting through his bag for a pain relief patch. "Make it quick, though."

"Why do you hate me?"

And fuck, Hyunjin sounds-

he sounds _hurt_.

Taeseok's _never_ heard Hyunjin sound hurt.

"I don't hate you," he lies, and Hyunjin deflates, looking oddly like a kicked puppy as he toys with his laces.

"But the way you act-"

"You're hot," Taeseok bluntly states, pulling out a pain relief patch. "And you're the most popular one in our year. I'm just the weird kid who transferred in at the start of the year with the pink hair and the sugar thing."

"No!" Hyunjin protests, and Taeseok blinks at him, expression blank.

"Uh-huh."

"No, really, you're- you're cute."

Taeseok blinks at him once more, and Hyunjin laughs, high and awkward. "I mean... you're small! And sweet! And you like candy a lot!"

"Are you calling me a child? And- and _sweet_? Have you _met me_?"

"Yes!" Hyunjin insists, and _hoo boy_ is this an awkward conversation. "You're cute! Cute and nice!"

"...thanks?"

"Well!" Hyunjin squeaks, voice nearly an octave higher than normal, "we should get back to practicing!"

"...okay."

* * *

Taeseok isn't _entirely_ sure how to feel about Hyunjin in a crop-top, but he's definitely feeling _things_.

Jaewon's making some notes on his notepads, a few needles sticking out of his mouth and hair pushed back into a small ponytail, and Hyunjin's balancing on one leg, a bedazzled crop-top exposing his collarbones, and Taeseok is _looking_. 

Respectfully?

Respectfully. 

"Don't wiggle," Jaewon frowns, reaching up to press a swatch of fabric to Hyunjin's thigh. "I'm almost done, Jin-ah..."

Hyunjin gives him a tiny smile, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, and his _neck_. His _collarbones_. Taeseok is looking _respectfully_ , he _swears_. 

"So," Minsung hums, sidling over to rest his chin on Taeseok's head. "How's it going, Seokkie? Feeling the star power?"

"Are you fucking Dongho-hyung?" Taeseok blandly replies, and Jaewon wheezes, plucking the needles from his mouth and placing them on the side table.

"Taeseok-ah-"

"Why does _everyone ask that_?" Minsung wails, and Hyunjin giggles. 

"Well, are you?"

" _No_!"

"Are you sure?" Taeseok presses, and Minsung throws his hands in the air.

" _Yes_! I'm _not having sex with Dongho-yah_!"

"Sounds like something someone having sex with Dongho-hyung would say," Kyunghun points out from across the room, and Minsung shrieks wordlessly.

* * *

The night before their concert, Hyunjin has the bright idea to have a sleepover.

Taeseok, fool that he is, didn't fight it, and now he's sitting in Hyunjin's room, on Hyunjin's bed, while Hyunjin rustles through his cabinet in search of his laptop, and _okay, what the fuck?_

He's finding Hyunjin's presence to be a _bit_ more tolerable - or, at the least, _not bad_ \- but sitting in Hyunjin's room like this feels _significantly_ more personal.

"Found it!" Hyunjin beams, and Taeseok nods, pulling his knees to his chest. "Seokkie, have you seen Mean Girls?"

"What?"

"It's an awesome movie!" Hyunjin enthuses, plopping a _massive fucking computer_ down on the bed. Seriously, Hyunjin could murder a man with that laptop. "It's about mean girls!"

"...wow. Really?"

"Yep!" Hyunjin beams, draping a blanket over their legs before snuggling into Taeseok's side. And _oh fuck_ -

 _He's breathing on your shoulder_ , Taeseok's brain unhelpfully notes, and all vestiges of heterosexuality go out the fucking window.

Goddamn is Taeseok gay.

"Fuck," Taeseok weakly states, and Hyunjin blinks at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just- just play the movie."

Hyunjin smiles, and _oh god Taeseok's been such a fucking fool_.

He's liked him the entire time, hasn't he?

" _Fuck_ ," Taeseok mumbles into Hyunjin's shoulder, and a hand comes up to pat his hair sympathetically. 

"Does that help?"

"...yeah. Thanks, Hyunjin-ah."

God, Taeseok is _so fucked_.

* * *

In the end, Taeseok's state of _oh-god-I'm-fucked_ ends up lasting less than twenty-four hours.

Then again, he didn't expect to grab Hyunjin right after they got off-stage and kiss him senseless, but.

He pulls away after a moment, gaze pinned on Hyunjin's sweat-coated face, and he only has time to start to ask if it's okay before Hyunjin grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into an even deeper kiss.

Well.

Taeseok's not sure how long they stand there, their makeup smeared and sweat drying on their faces, but it's long enough for Kyunghun to grab their jackets and haul them back to the changing room, muttering something about lost bets and dinner as he goes.

Taeseok doesn't really care. After all, the golden boy of the school is right next to him, smiling at him like he's the brightest thing in the world, and _that_ , he decides, is better than beating him in every single way. 

(of course, that doesn't mean he's going to stop trying.)

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "love triangle" by diver diva
> 
> merry late christmas to frog :D :D :D i hope this lived up to your expectations hehe
> 
> also i may end up writing that dongsung spinoff Do Not Test Me
> 
> pspspspsps leave a comment maybe? pls
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
